1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrodes and more particularly to an improved method of making zinc electrodes.
2. Prior Art
Various methods have been utilized for the commercial manufacture of zinc electrodes. All of such methods have drawbacks as to costs, materials, quality of product and the like. For example, zinc electrodes can be made by electrodeposition procedures. However, such procedures include a number of steps, require substantial amounts of manufacturing equipment including racks, baths, charging apparatus and the like, and result in a considerable expenditure of energy, time and money per unit of product. Zinc electrodes manufactured by electroforming methods are generally subject to the same deficiences. Zinc electrodes have also been manufactured by procedures which involve the use of dilute slurries, the formation of pastes from the slurries and other steps which involve large expenditures of energy. Moreover, the equipment necessary for carrying out these techniques is relatively bulky and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of making zinc electrodes in a more efficient, energy-conserving, less expensive commercially adaptable manner. The finished electrodes should be equal to or exceed in quality those made by conventional commercial procedures. The method should not require extensive steps and equipment and should be amenable to various modifications in order to readily produce electrodes with specialized characteristics, as needed.